Rimaldo Lerak
I am No Sith! I am Lt. Rimaldo Junis Lerak IV. Jedi Knight. And by that authority, you will un hand me!!!! -Rimaldo to Dark Lord Greivous: Battle of Geonosis- Rimaldo Lerak is a native of Talus, a planet. Lerak is from a family of three siblings, Mrikle, Rimaldo, and Liriana, Who later became known in their town as the three Leraks. Early Life Childhood on Talus Though he only spent 3 years of his life on Talus with his parents and the rest of his family on the planet, it was enough to form at least one memory. Terrorist Attack One day while the City of Dearic, Talus was quietly asleep, a group of Aqualish and a couple of Rodians entered the town's cantina and held some citizens hostage. Talus Security Forces were called in to deal with the group, but to no success. But the Lerak family had a secret. Mrikle Lerak, the oldest of the three was a Jedi Knight. He swiftly took control of the situation and returned the city back to normal. Not much interest to a three year old, but the memory wasn't the attack, its what his big brother did after the attack. He knelled down to Rimaldo and showed him his lightsaber, the green blade hummed and felt the head as the lightsaber hummed. He didn't know it yet, but one day he would have his own lightsaber. Jedi Training About a year after the terrorist, a group of Jedi Knights and a Master came to the city looking for Mrikle, he hadnt reported to the council in a while and they were getting worried. A tall white-haired woman and a beautiful one too, sensed a large force surge when she passed by the Lerak house. But it wasn't coming from Mrikle, it came from Rimaldo. After hours of debating his future she convinced his parents to let him be trained in the Jedi Arts as his brother had. She took him back to Coruscant and took him as her padawan. He learned fast and was a very good swordsman. A Young Jedi Knight The clones war had Begun! All Jedi that were capable of leading a battalion of troops were sent to fight for the Republic against Separatist forces led by Count Dooku. Rimaldo was only 16 when the war started. He was a great pilot and a great leader, because of his service, he was awarded the rank of Lieutenant at such a young age. When he became 17, Master Liri surprised him with a small ceremony, or so he thought. Well into the early stages of the Clone Wars, more knights were needed to lead bigger numbers of troops. So Rimaldo Lerak was knighted at 17, and became one of the youngest knights in Jedi history. He was given the rank of Captain and a battalion of naval troops, he lead these mean to victory every step of the way especially when it came to fighting in space. Life as a Sith Loss of a Knight... It seems like every hero always eventually falls... After 2 years of fighting in this forsaken war, Rimaldo's mind is in many places, his family was his top concern. With Separatist invasions left and right he had to get back to his home world and make sure they were fine. A fellow Knight named Alene Onais, an Inizio, accompanied him to his home world. They didn't want to bring attention so they bought themselves a ride from a group of smugglers who gladly took their money in exchange for a ride. They arrived on the planet and immediately Rimaldo sensed something was wrong. He shadow then teleported off the ship and hid behind a wall, Alene sensed nothing, but why? Rimaldo jumped from behind the wall to find his beloved City in Ruins. Heart broken he feared the worse for his family, he soon teleported to his house and found it in flames. Tears began to run down his face, sadness, an emotion he hoped to never feel, just hit him harder than it ever could. Then another emotion he never wanted, Anger. A nearby citizen who was wounded begged for help. Rimaldo ran to him and force grabbed him and started interrogating him. Alene naturally stepped in. She tried to clam him down, but to no effect. He let the man go but he had still threatened an innocent person. Later he became engulfed in darkness and started attacking Alene. Alene! His friend from when they were both but younglings. Then two Sith were on the planet. One, a cyborg-looking, one and a human. The human approached him and began offering him lies, but these lies gave Rimaldo some hope, That day Rimaldo was lost, and Darth Pagonious was born. A Sith? Just how can you describe being a Sith? When Rimaldo began his dark path, he wasnt sure what being a Sith truly was. But even a Fallen Jedi could learn as fast as Sith do. Lord Vader, who was his Master, tought him the nature of the dark side, he thought him everything about being a Sith. And like Lord Vader, Rimaldo became a powerfull Sith. The first power he came to learn from the dark side was lightning. This power is the one he would be fond of so much, that his lust for greater power that couldve killed him. Aside from his shadow powers which were dark in their own sence anyways, the lightning seemed to surge through him almost constantly. One day when the Sith returned to the Temple to take it over, he unleashed a power he didnt know he had, Force Maelstrom, It destroyed the room and all its surroundings, killed 3 jedi and 18 temple guards that tried to stop him 1 survived the blast, only to be killed anyways. Then Rimaldo fell unconcious and awoke several hours later, to an old friend... An old friend Since they were both younglings they knew each other. When RImaldo awoke, he felt a jedi presence nearby, but she was fleeing from someone or trying to save another. He got up and confronted the Jedi. iThe Inizio/i as Rimaldo would call her when he turned on the jedi. Jedi Master Alene Onais, it has been a while since they last met on talus. thy began to duel in a classicjedi vs sith battle, then She tried to convince him to turn back and she almost succeded had Lord Vader not stepped in the fight and driven her off. Confusion After the temple had been taken over Rimaldo's mind was in many places. Lord vader was still his master, and as such he got Rimaldo's head back on track. Still, the life of a Sith is never truly certain, but then neither is the life of a Jedi. The Great Grand Admiral and Emperor of the Galactic Empire!!! The Republic was dead! Lord Vader over threw the Emperor and Took his place as 1. He then promoted Rimaldo to Grand Admiral! Rimaldo was always a military man, since he first fought in the clone wars as a Lt. then a Captain, Then the Empire was formed and he became an Admiral, and now The Great Grand Admiral himself was made. As a great Commander he was loved by all of his troops. Of course like all leaders he had enemies. And like all factions, a rival had to be formed. A small band of rebels popped up one day and decided itwas time to put an end to the Empire. Hah! like thats even possible. Eventually they grew larger in numbers and everyday more and more people would be lost to the Rebels. Rimaldo like most Imperials, didnt like Rebels or rebel sympethizers, he sometimes took a few clones with him on a "cleansing" of cities or planets of the rebel infestation. If you so much as thought of rebel ways, then you would be killed on sight. Mustafar..... Not much is recorded in the Imperial or Sith archives as to why they went to the planet, but what info was recovered stated the search of Count Dooku. The Sith Lord was supposed to be dead, but somehow managed to escape with his life. Grand Admiral Lerak along side His master Lord vader led a large battalion to the planet, Even the leader of the Sith himself, Dark Lord Greivous, joined the hunt for the sith. Hours passed of fighting and eventually they cought up to Dooku. vader, rimaldo, and greivous all fought against him and at one point dooku force grabbed rimaldo and threw him back and forth, leaving him in the worst condition of his entire life. Greivous and vader came back to try to save what was left of Rimaldo. Vader ordered his troopers to take Rimaldo back to his ISD The Majestic Empress and Rimaldo stayed in the sick bay till he regained consiousness. Lord vader was fighting hard against Dooku but was then lost after the long and bloody battle. One of the troopers came to RImaldo and dilevered the message, "you are to take the Empire, as Emperor". The life of a Politician/Commander in Chief Years of military knowledge and the sight of killing others in battle scarred the Emperor. Its no wonder as to why he was a more military based Leader. He had great political knowledge but his military side came out half the time, his idea of a debate was scaring the other person by threathening his life. No matter what his method it always worked, all to get the job accomplished. HE managed to be a great leader, but of course there were those who opposed his ways. These "rebels" at first were aloud to speak there case, but eventually they began to get out of hand and had to be dealt with. Rimaldo would send a 3 phase tactic. 1. Send a politician to try and settle the problem peacefully. 2. If 1 didnt work, send a military messenger and warn them not to cross the emperor. 3. if 2 was ignored, deal with the problem, and irradicate the rebels. He served as Emperor for years on end, but like all things it had to come to an end. And for a Sith, the end would be a violent one. Mannaan and Revelation One day a hidden Jedi master thought to have been dead came out of Exile, well forced out. He made a band of Rebels it appears and even had control of an entire city filled with his little army. Lord general Jasten Macala. Shouldve stayed in Exile a little longer. (will write more when the time comes) Category:Jedi Category:Characters